


Golden

by bechloeisgay



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22747426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bechloeisgay/pseuds/bechloeisgay
Summary: "I know that you're scared because I'm so open""You're so golden"
Relationships: Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 95





	Golden

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Styles song Golden inspired this. This is such a Bechloe song, I swear.

“I know that you’re scared because I’m so open,” Chloe took a pause to admire Beca’s face. Even if it was just the side. She was terrified of losing Beca entirely. 

But, she craved and could nearly taste what it felt like to hold her hand in public. She wanted to kiss Beca whenever she felt the need to feel her lips against her own and not just when they were hidden away. And most importantly to her, she wanted to show everyone how she won the woman who was only dreamt about. In Chloe’s eyes, Beca was unlike anyone she had ever seen in her lifetime. Let alone she never experienced the feelings she had around her. 

Chloe had always been so open with anyone she cared for. In every relationship she had, public affection was never an issue. Especially for herself. She didn’t care what people thought of who she was with or what they felt was right or wrong. All Chloe wanted was to show off who was with. With Beca, it was a desire unlike any she had ever felt. She always looked at Beca like she had won a trophy. Even if that could sound objective, it felt like that to her.

Beca was the polar opposite. She did love Chloe in a way she never had before. When she felt just a graze of Chloe’s touch, she felt electricity shoot throughout her entire skin. Goosebumps would appear along her arms and legs, ending with her fingertips and toes. And how she felt when Chloe would sneak up behind her, her arms wrapping around her torso with her face snuggling away into her neck was like no other. They say sex can be the best feeling in the world. But all Beca needed was Chloe holding her to feel like her whole life was worth it. 

Of course the sex aspect with Chloe was a giant perk. She was extremely good in bed. Beca had never encountered the waves of pleasure as many times as she felt with Chloe before. 

Even with all that, she was scared. Chloe was such a free spirit while compared to Beca, her spirit was locked away. It had been two months since their first night together which launched quickly into a serious relationship. They were both in their senior year of college, ready to graduate in just a few months. Briefly they discussed moving into an apartment together. Chloe’s big issue though was not being open about who they were as a duo. Of course she would never want to lose Beca, but she wasn’t sure how much longer she could go on. It made her feel as if Beca didn’t view their relationship in the same eyesight as Chloe’s. 

“And, I would never want to lose you. But it was Valentine’s Day yesterday, I couldn’t even take you out to dinner. There were no kisses because of the girls being around and do you know how bad I wanted to hold you all day?” 

She took a deep breath after her slight ramble. Seeing Beca’s face twist into shame and pain. 

They were both at Beca’s desk in Beca and Amy’s bedroom. Beca sitting down while Chloe was leaning against the desk, arms crossed and eyes not glaring at Beca. Her eyes were more longing to Beca. As if she was begging her to change her mind. 

“I love you, you know that. So, why can’t everyone else know?” She asked in a soft tone. 

Beneath that tone was frustration though. She had been so understanding and soft with Beca about this. Which was leaving her true feelings covered and tucked away into her own heart. Chloe knew it was going to escape, and it was bound to be soon. Valentine's Day was her favorite day of the year because she had a reason to be completely extra with her love for Beca. And Beca knew that, but still wouldn't budge. 

"Chloe, listen-"

"I have been!" Chloe exclaimed, gasping at her own sudden turn of tone. "I'm sorry" 

"No, don't be" Beca shook her head. "You're frustrated and you have every right to be. I just, what if it affects us?" 

"How can it?" 

"People, they may look at us differently. And I don't want anyone influencing you into some other view of me. Of us.."

Chloe sighed and ran a hand through her hair. This was a new answer she had yet to receive. Usually it was because Beca wasn't ready or didn't want her father to find out. She used the first on repeat which lead to little arguments time to time. 

"Bec' you know that wouldn't happen. I'm completely so-" She cut herself off, trying to find the right way to put it. "I just love you so much" Was the only way she could answer. 

"You know I feel the same" Beca whispered. 

"Then show it," Chloe said, her tone spilling into frustration once more. Her arms once against crossing against her chest. "Do you see a future with me? Because if you do, it's definitely not this. I can't hide us forever" 

"I know we can't" Beca looked down, playing with the pen that fiddled between her finger tips. 

"Then when can we?" 

The question had lingered in the air, neither speaking a word to it for a moment. The only muffled sounds were the ones of whoever was downstairs doing dishes and the movement of Beca's pen. Beca needed to answer, and she knew it. Chloe wasn't going to answer it for her which she also knew. 

Cutting off the question that was unanswered was the buzz of Chloe's phone. She quickly reached for it on the desk to flip it up, seeing it was Stacie telling her it was time to leave. Both agreed to go shopping for The Bella's new routine outfit. Usually both captains Beca and Chloe would go. But, Beca insisted Stacie went with her since she had more experience than Beca in the fashion aspect of it. 

"I gotta' go," Chloe sighed, shoving her phone into her pocket. 

She pushed herself off the desk moving towards Beca's bed where her gold leather jacket laid. Beca didn't turn in her chair to watch her. Afraid that Chloe would see she was on the verge of tears. Usually when Chloe was about to leave she would give her at least a quick kiss on the cheek. She knew though that this time, she wasn't going to. And Beca knew she deserved it. 

Chloe was heading towards the stairs downstairs to the door. Her hand clenched onto the railing before turning to look at Beca. 

"It's almost like you're ashamed of being with me. I haven't said it because I didn't want to sound like that type of girlfriend. But seriously, am I not good enough for you? What do I need to do to prove my worth?" 

Now Beca felt the tears rolling down her cheeks. She leaned to her side, letting her right hand wipe across her mouth to hide the fact she was trying to catch her breath from the quiet sobs. Her voice felt mute like she couldn't utter a word. She couldn't even look Chloe's way because she felt so stuck. All she could feel was frozen by being struck by all the pain she endured by her words. Beca once again knew she deserved it. 

After a few moments of the silence, all she could hear was Chloe running down the steps. She opened the door, slamming it shut behind her so hard that Beca jumped. 

She knew she had to do something. Beca could feel this being the tip of the iceberg that was about to break away if she didn't fix it. The woman knew that Chloe was the one that she could see a future with. She knew it when she realized that she would do anything for her. And knew it when she didn't get scared at the idea of living together, raising a family together, growing old with her. The coming out was the hurdle she needed to finally man up and face. That seemed to be the key into their future that would be locked together what would be hopefully forever. 

Beca quickly launched over to the desk, grabbing her phone. She unlocked it and created a groupchat with all the Bella's except Chloe. 

Beca: Hey guys, don't add Chloe. Stacie don't mention anything. You know those golden LED lights? Get them out. Decorate the living room. Please. I will pay for pizza, I'll do anything because I'll owe you guys one. This is important, like really important. So please, please, do this for me. 

Amy: I am sensing this is important guys and gals for some reason...not sure what though 

Beca: Amy, shut up. 

Stacie: Um, is everything okay? 

Beca: It's fine, trust me. Just be there. 

Beca had gotten up from her desk, sliding her phone into her back pocket of her jeans. She went over to her safe that was under her bed, pulling it out to find the key in it. It wasn't smart to keep the key in her safe. But, she was always losing it if she didn't. She unlocked it to see the random papers and such that she kept hidden away. Underneath was a stack of money she had saved up since she was about fifteen. She planned on buying a bunch of music equipment with it one day. Though, this felt more important to spend money on. Even if it was an impulse. 

She had shoved the money into her wallet before nearly running out of the room. Beca avoided any Bella she could to get to the front door. That meant shoving by them or faking happiness in her goodbye. She knew where she had to go and what she had to buy. And if she didn't do it now, she wasn't sure if she ever would. 

\--------------

"We're back!" Stacie called out as Chloe and her walked into the house with bags in tow. 

"Ladies! New outfits" Chloe sang in her sweet voice, receiving no voices in return. "Huh, weird. Usually they're all over the new outfits"

"Maybe they're watching a movie in the living room?" Stacie asked. "Go check it out, I'll sort these out" 

Chloe nodded as she put the bags onto the kitchen island table, stepping out a few seconds later to make her way to the living room. As she did, she expected to see a group of girls watching TV or asleep with the TV on. What her eyes caught was something much different. 

The entire living room was lit up in golden lights. Some candles were lit on the coffee table, creating even more a soft golden tone to the room. And sitting nervously on the couch, bouncing her knee was Beca herself. Beca quickly heard Chloe enter which had her head snap up in her direction. 

"Chloe" Beca whispered as she stood up.

"Beca.." Chloe whispered, slowly stepping into the room as she took in the sight in front of her. "What's going on?" 

"It's an apology, for the last two months" Beca said. "I'm ready. I told all the girls when I got back we were together. I may have told the cashier at the store why I was there and may have told her too much about you. I really see why now you have been so ready to be open. Bragging about you was great" Beca shyly smirked. 

Chloe's eyes had gone wide as a grin grew across her face. Her stomach had flipped into butterflies as she felt her entire body light on fire. She quickly walked over to Beca, engulfing her in the tightest hug she could possibly give. Beca just chuckled as she wrapped her own arms around Chloe's body, giving her cheek a brief kiss before stuffing her face into the crook of her neck. 

"This is amazing.." Chloe whispered. "Everything about you is already amazing, but this is really amazing. You've outdone yourself, Mitchell" 

"Well uh, I'm not done yet" Beca said before pulling away. 

"Oh?" Chloe hummed, slightly rubbing Beca's hips. "You have another trick up your sleeve?" 

Beca nervously gave a chuckle, shaking her head. 

"Something maybe.." 

"Well? Show me" Chloe smirked. 

Beca took a deep breath in before nodding to herself more than anything. She felt terrified, yet satisfied with the idea in her head. 

"I know two months of being together, together, isn't long. But I've known you for years and feel like I've loved you for a lifetime" Beca whispered. "And I know we only briefly discussed this, and if it freaks you out dude I totally get it" 

Chloe chuckled softly, smiling sweetly at the woman in front of her. All she could feel was her heart swelling with love. A feeling that only Beca could bring out in her. 

"If you're next sentence will be, don't break up with me? Trust me, I love your sarcasm too much to ever leave that" Chloe grinned. 

"That does lead me to one of my points," Beca said, a slight laugh following with it. "I'm not sure what I'd ever do without you matching my sarcasm with your own and all your insane positivity and crazy gestures to others. You're someone I'd never picture myself with, but someone I can only see myself with forever. That being said.." 

Beca had pulled away entirely from Chloe, reaching into her hoodie pocket. She pulled out the small blue velvet box, fidgeting with it a bit. Her eyes flickered up to see Chloe's face drop to what seemed like she was in a state of shock. She couldn't tell if Chloe was regretting this idea, more herself actually. But she knew it was too late now. 

"Chloe Beale, we don't need to get married off the bat, but.." Beca slowly got down on one knee, fumbling a bit. Chloe couldn't help but just laugh because watching Beca fumble was just entirely a Beca thing to witness. "I know we discussed it and, I'm sorry if this is too soon. But..I'm not sure if I can wait" 

Beca opened the small box, holding it up to show Chloe the diamond ring in it. It was a silver ring with a few diamonds sprinkled onto it. 

"It's nothing major, I know. And maybe I should have waited to buy it when I had a full time job and better salary-" 

"Yes" Chloe nodded quickly. "Just, holy shit Beca, yes" 

"I haven't even asked you!" Beca grinned. 

"Well ask me quick because I need to kiss you and just, yes. Oh my god" Chloe laughed. 

"Chloe, will you marry-"

"Oh, I can't wait!" Chloe laughed, a few tears escaping from her eyes. She leaned down to take Beca's cheeks into her own hands, bringing her lips up to press against her own. 

Beca slowly had stood up, never separating her lips from Chloe's. She snapped shut the box just so she could grab a hold of Chloe's hips to pull them against her own. Chloe had hummed into the kiss with a slight smile. 

Chloe had spent the whole shopping trip overthinking about their relationship. She couldn't fathom how it would go on without Beca being open about it. Yet here Beca was, the whole time last second planning on this proposal. Never in a million years would Chloe think that Beca would be the one to propose. 

She had regretfully pulled away from Beca's lips to leave their foreheads pressed together. Their eyes caught one another to see the other both were watered over with tears. They just let out a soft laugh before kissing once more. A quick kiss, enough to give them what they needed for now. Plus they were both anxious to put the ring on Chloe's finger. 

Beca opened the box back up to see the ring shining once more. She took out the ring, her hand slightly shaking from the nerves still running through her. When Chloe flaunted her hand out though, throwing her head back like she was royalty? Beca couldn't help but relax into laughter, sliding the ring onto her finger. 

"You can stop acting like a princess now" Beca chuckled. 

"Oh babe, you should know I'm a queen if anything" Chloe said as she admired the ring. "It's beautiful, Bec'. Seriously. How could you even afford this?"

"Not important, I swear" 

"Oh come on would you-"

"CAN WE COME DOWN NOW BECAUSE WE HEARD IT ALL AND NEED TO HUG YOU! ESPECIALLY YOU SHORTSTACK!" Amy had yelled from up the stairway. 

"No," Beca mouthed. "Save me" She added. 

Chloe just grinned in response. 

"Come on down!" Chloe yelled out causing a cheeky taunting smile from Beca. 

"You're going to pay for this"

Was the last sentence she got out before they were being tackled by a bunch of screaming Bella's. And the only thing she felt Chloe whisper against her ear in the midst of the group hugs was, 

"You're so golden"


End file.
